Power storage modules for vehicles such as electric cars and hybrid cars have an array of a plurality of power storage elements with positive and negative electrode terminals. The electrode terminals of the adjacent power storage elements are connected together by bus bars such that the plurality of power storage elements are connected in series or in parallel.
In general, there exists an electrode pitch tolerance between the electrode terminals of adjacent power storage elements. To follow the electrode pitch tolerance, there are known techniques for holding individual bus bars in a connection module such that the adjacent bus bars are movable (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). In a battery connection plate (connection module) described in Patent Document 1, connection members (bus bars) are stored in a plurality of divided plate main bodies that have flexible portions and are movable independently from electrodes, thereby to follow an electrode pitch tolerance.